


It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You)

by CHIKDNOODLE



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, kinda sad, tonis still a serpent, yee yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHIKDNOODLE/pseuds/CHIKDNOODLE
Summary: Cheryl has everything planned out. This was the perfect day, nothing could ruin it-





	It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You)

She got in. She got in. Cheryl was dumbfounded. This, this was the best day of her life! She’d gotten into her top college, she was going to study at her mother’s alma mater. Cheryl couldnt wait to tell Toni. 

And oh god did she wait. 

Her beloved TT had left early in the morning, only briefly waking Cheryl up at her request to see her beau before her departure. A chaste kiss to the head was all Cheryl received, and no matter how she begged and bargained, Toni walked out of the door to Thistle House with the brief premise of ‘serpent business’. And Cheryl lay back in their bed, swiftly returning to a dreamless sleep; a rare occurrence after the hell Cheryl had been dragged through by her gruesome, monstrous, disgusting, heathen of a mother. 

When Cheryl awoke three hours later, she first took a long shower, then began to bust herself with the house chores. Since Cheryl and Toni has no need for servants around, they had both taken it upon themselves to keep Thistle House immaculately clean. Cheryl washed dishes from last night’s take-out, polished mirrors, even moved through the house with the ancient vacuum that definitely needed replacing. The girl was so well versed in these mundane chores that she lost herself within them, barely noticing the time until the letterbox clanged from the other room, indicating the post had arrived. Cheryl rifled through it uninterestedly until a parchment envelope-bound letter bearing the crest of High Smith College. She dropped all of the other post onto the floor, practically skipping into the living room as she opened the letter which bore both her and Toni’s names. They had both been accepted! Cheryl was so happy. Not only would she be attending the Blossom legacy college, but her amazing girlfriend would be accompanying her. Looking at her watch Cheryl sighed. Three o’clock. Only two more hours until Toni would come home, then they could celebrate.

Two hours very quickly turned into thirty minutes as Cheryl spent her time binge watching new shows on Netflix, and as soon as she saw the time she began to get excited again.

Twenty minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Ten minutes. 

Five minutes.

And that’s when Cheryl’s phone rang from her back pocket. Jughead. Why the hell was he calling her?

“Hobo. To what do you owe this pleasure?”

“Cheryl. Cheryl it’s Toni.” Her cocky demeanour immediately disappeared, to be replaced by a terrified one.

“Wh- what happened?” She was already grabbing her coat and keys, tears threatening to fall any second.

“Something went wrong on the mission, we got ambushed, Sweet Pea and Toni, they, they um.. they both got stabbed by some Ghoulies. Sweet Pea got out pretty unscathed but-“

“But what, Jones? I told you! What did I tell you? I said, I said make sure she isn’t hurt. And you’ve hurt her. You’ve hurt my TT hobo.” Cheryl broke down as she held onto the wall. “Where is she?”

“Riverdale General. Cheryl, I really don’t think you should be driv-“ He cut off as Cheryl ended the call and leapt into her cherry red convertible. Not that it felt cherry red anymore. More of a blood colour, in Cheryl’s opinion. She swore as she missed the keyhole the first time, but quickly started the car and sped off down the road, going at least thirty miles an hour over the speed limit. She had to see her TT. She had to be okay, she just had to be.

By nothing short of a miracle Cheryl reached Riverdale General Hospital unscathed, and before the car had even fully stopped she was sprinting through the corridor, heels squeaking on the linoleum. She reached the front desk and slammed her hands down into it, startling the poor receptionist that had the displeasure of seeing her in this state.

“What room is Toni Topaz in?”

“Are you next of kin, miss?”

“I’m her girlfriend, I need to see her, now which room is she in?”

“Miss, I’m sorry but you need to take a seat, visiting is for next of kin onl-“

“My name is Cheryl Blossom, and right now,” she paused to look at the girl’s name tag, “Debbie, I am asking to see my girlfriend. I am aware she has been brought into this department, so if you would just save a lot of arguing and tell me where her room is please?”

“Um… she’s in.. room 206, down that corridor.”

“Thank you.” Cheryl was already running down the corridor, frantically searching for 206.

204, 205, 207… wait. She went back one door and looked in the window, seeing her Toni through the glass of the door. She burst into the empty room and sat in one of the nearby plastic chairs, hand automatically reaching for one of Toni’s. She had an IV line clinging out of her unoccupied hand, and her beautiful face was scratched and bruised. Seeing her girlfriend like this broke Cheryl’s heart and she broke down completely, clinging to Toni’s hand with silent sobs wracking her body. She couldn’t leave Cheryl. She promised she wouldn’t. No Ghoulie could take her Toni away. They were going to college together, they were gonna live together, they were probably one day going to have kids. Toni was her soulmate and god Cheryl loved her so much. She needed her. 

“Hello Miss Blossom, my name is Doctor Kennedy.” There was suddenly an unfamiliar hand resting on Cheryl’s shoulder, and she forced herself to calm down before speaking.

“How is she? What’s happening?”

“Well, the knife she was stabbed with didn’t hit any major organs. But she did lose a lot of blood and we are currently keeping her in a coma. For Miss Topaz to come out of this, her body needs to do the most fighting it will ever have to do.”

“It’s a good thing she’s a fighter then.” Cheryl said through a watery smile. 

“I’ll leave you two to it.” He was already leaving the room. 

“Oh god TT.” Cheryl sighed. “Please be ok. You promised me you wouldn’t ever leave me, and I know it sounds selfish, but if you think you’re getting away this easily you’ve got another thing coming.” She chuckled slightly, smoothing her fingers along the back of Toni’s hand. “We’ve got such big plans, TT. I got the High Smith letter today, we both got in! We’re going to go to college together and graduate, and on our graduation I’m going to ask you to marry me. After we get married, and have a big reception of course, we’ll get a house together, one that won’t remind us of this hellish town. And maybe, just maybe, we’ll have little gremlins of our own.” Tears were streaming down Cheryl’s face as she spoke of their future and they refused to stop. “I love you, Toni Topaz. And I’m not letting you be taken away from me. I will pay whatever medical bills, I’ll give you all of my blood if I have to. I’ll even buy you that games console you’ve been going on about. Just please, TT. Fight. Fight harder than you’ve ev-“ she broke off, clinging to Toni’s hand and bending over the bed. “I just- I can’t live without you, Toni.”

Several hours later Cheryl groggily sat up, groaning as she felt obvious pain in her back from sleeping in a bad position. The doctor seemed to almost teleport into the room as he saw Cheryl was awake, and started talking at her without her even acknowledging him.

“Miss Topaz is a fighter, you were correct. Her vital signs seem to have almost completely gone back to normal, and we’re going to try and pull her out of her coma now.” 

“Now?”

“Yes, of course. The sooner the better, right?”

“Right, yeah, of course.”

A crowd of nurses suddenly pushed through the narrow doorway, ripping Cheryl’s hand from Toni’s, and began to do whatever they were doing with the machines around Toni. They all kind of melted into background noise to Cheryl, as she was only paying attention to the important things. Like Toni herself, littered in scratches and bruises, but still herself. Still Cheryl’s beau. Doctors Kennedy’s hand found her shoulder again, grasping her attention as Cheryl span a round to face him.

“This seems to have gone even better than predicted. She should be waking up quite soon, but as I’m sure you’re aware she will need to be here for a few days, just for observation.”

“Yes I’m aware. Thank you so much Doctor.” 

“Oh it’s fine, Miss Blossom.” Doctor Kennedy left the room.

Almost on cue, Toni’s eyes began to faintly flutter, then opened, wincing at the bright light above her head and finding Cheryl’s eyes. 

“Cher? She said raspily, “Where am I- “

Cheryl practically jumped towards her, grabbing her hand tightly.

“Antoinette Topaz, don’t you ever, ever do that again.”

“Do what Cher?”

Cheryl sighed. “It doesn’t matter. I love you, so much.”

Toni was positively glowing as she squeezed Cheryl’s hand.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls validate me! Tell me if you like ittt


End file.
